


Like father, like son

by Fuuma



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, Introspection, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le dita di Caleb scorrono sulle cravatte arrotolate con cura nel cassetto. Nere, grigie, blu, a righe, a pois, a quadretti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like father, like son

Le dita di Caleb scorrono sulle cravatte arrotolate con cura nel cassetto. Nere, grigie, blu, a righe, a pois, a quadretti.  
 _Blu navy._  
La solleva, in uno srotolarsi di seta che si riflette allo specchio, mascherandogli metà volto.  
 _Come il colore degli occhi che lo guardano dal rettangolo della porta e muti esprimono mille giudizi su di lui._ Li sente conficcarsi nella schiena nuda, tra le scapole in cui le unghie di Clayton hanno scavato per assicurarsi di strappargli ogni piuma e spezzargli ogni ala. _Non volerà più lontano da lui._  
I passi di suo padre non sono pesanti, eppure li sente rimbombare tra le orecchie mentre avanza alle sue spalle.  
«Ottima scelta.» commenta alla cravatta. È quella che sceglierebbe lui e, se Caleb fosse già vestito e non fosse invece un corpo nudo sotto le sue mani, che modella accarezzandolo lungo i fianchi, sino alle spalle tese, sino al collo pallido, la annoderebbe personalmente. Invece lo riveste delle proprie dita, gli tiene il mento sollevato e ne ammira il profilo elegante, i capelli biondi, gli occhi azzurri. Il suo riflesso su carne.  
  
Senza smettere di guardare lo specchio, Caleb riarrotola la cravatta e la ripone nel cassetto.  
«Dopotutto, non fa per me.»

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt di: Chara Hudson ~ [Quantico] Caleb/Clayton – Un modello da non seguire  
> Scritta per la Drabble We 6/05-8/05 2016 @We are out for prompt


End file.
